A Stitch In Time
by Princess Ophelia
Summary: Serena and her past self, Princess Serenity, switch places for a day. Secrets are Revealed... PLEASE Read and Review! COMPLETE!
1. Default Chapter

A STITCH IN TIME by _Princess Ophelia_

DISCLAIMER: I _**DO NOT**_ own Sailor Moon.

_Prologue_

Queen Serenity looked at her daughter sadly, "I know you want to see Prince Endymion, dear, but my trusted advisors have told me that Earth is experiencing some problems. I do not want you to become involved in Earth's problems yet. Please give Endymion's parents time to correct the problems before you make another trip to Earth."

Princess Serenity looked at her mother silently. Blue eyes looked into blue eyes. She was told she looked more like her mother every day. At fourteen, she was already showing signs of taking on her mother's shapely form. The princess' hair grew a paler blonde every day indicating that she too would eventually acquire the silver glow of her mother's hair. Both had their hair in the royal hairstyle that resembled meatballs. Serenity wore a long white gown, a younger version of her mother's regal attire. The empire waist was enhanced by a golden cord that tied delicately in the back enhancing the young girl's figure.

After a measured silence, the princess spoke, "Mother, I promised Endy I would see him today. He said he had something special to give me before we announce our engagement."

"I am sorry, Serenity, but I am sure Prince Endymion would understand. Can you imagine how he would feel if you were harmed? I do not wish to restrict you but I must insist in this matter."

"Alright, mother." The princess said sadly and quietly left her mother's office.

"Well, that seemed too easy, Luna," said the Queen said to the black cat who had jumped up onto the desk once the princess had left the room. Luna looked like any other cat except for a crescent moon symbol on her forehead. Luna was Queen Serenity's most trusted friend and advisor.

"Yes, Your Majesty, she normally throws quite a fit. I wonder…" Luna said thoughtfully, looking at the closed doors through which the princess had exited.

"What is it, Luna? Do you know something?"

"Whenever she is so compliant, it usually means she's up to something."

Alarmed, the Queen rose to follow her daughter but stopped at a knock at her door.

"Come in," she called.

The door opened just enough to allow her daughter access before the young girl closed it behind her.

The Queen was just about to address the girl when the door burst open nearly knocking the princess off her feet. Sailor Pluto, the senshi of time, stepped through. Her waist-length dark green hair swung behind her back and her lavender eyes sparked. She wore a uniform with a short black skirt and a white blouse with a black bow that had a pink gem in the center. She had a black choker with a gem just under her chin. She wore knee-high black boots and carried a silver staff that stood a foot taller than her six foot form. "I am sorry to interrupt, Your Highness, but there seems to be a problem. There is a rift in time and I am unsure what effect it will have on us and our future."

"A rift in time?"

Pluto turned to look at the princess, "You are NOT Princess Serenity!" she exclaimed.

To Be Continued...

A Note from the Author: Please read and review. This is my first try at writing fanfiction. Thanx, _Princess Ophelia_


	2. Stitch In Time Chapter 1

A STITCH IN TIME by _Princess Ophelia_

DISCLAIMER: I **_DO NOT_** own Sailor Moon.

CHAPTER ONE

"ENDY!" Serenity screamed as she saw her beloved. She plowed through the people and threw herself at the young man with raven black hair.

"Meatball Head, I'm used to running into you but not like this?" The young man set Serenity away from him and looked at her strangely. "And why are you calling me 'Endy'?"

Serenity's face scrunched in confusion but then she laughed. "Oh Endy, you're such a tease. I was so scared until I saw you."

The young man's face smirked at her obvious distraught, "Scared, Meatball Head? What do you have to be afraid of?"

"Endy, one moment I was on the moon, ready to teleport to earth to see you, the next I find myself here. I am surrounded by these tall buildings and walking on a hard surface. I do not even think I have even seen a tree."

The young man starts laughing. "That's a good one, Meatball Head. What kind of stunt are you trying to pull?"

Serenity was again very confused. "What stunt? I do not know what you are talking about, Endy."

The young man just shook his head. "You are going to be late, Meatball Head."

"Late for what? I do not remember any important meetings. I am sure Mother would have told me."

"School, Meatball Head. I'm going to be late for class and so are you. Why don't I drop you off at your school?"

Serenity nodded still confused. This place was nothing like her home on the moon. She lived in the moon palace with her mother the Queen. Her friends, Raye, Lita, Amy, and Mina, also lived there as her royal guard. Just yesterday, her mother has told her there were some problems on earth, the planet where her betrothed lived. Her mother had betrothed her to Prince Endymion of Earth, affectionately known as "Endy" to Serenity, when they were children. Their engagement was to be announced in two days.

This man before her resembled her betrothed in every way, but there was something very strangely different. The Endy she knew was sweet and charming. This one was cold and indifferent.

The young man led her to a red machine and opened what looked like a door. Then, he waited and looked at her expectantly. "Well? Get in."

"In that thing?" Serenity questioned. "What is it?"

The young man looked annoyed, "That's not funny, Meatball Head. I worked hard to get this car. Now, get in." He roughly shoved her inside and went around to the other side and also got in.

The events that followed Serenity could only describe later as similar to riding her horse, Moonshine. The machine took off and transported her faster and more comfortably than her horse to a different section of the city. The young man stopped the machine in front of a large building. Hundreds of people Serenity's age were walking in the doors. The young man exited the machine and again opened Serenity's door. Had Serenity been paying attention, she would have noted that the cold young man at least had manners.

"Well, here you are. I guess I'll see you later at the arcade. Bye, Meatball Head." Minutes later, both the young man and his machine were gone and Serenity was left staring at the building in front of her.

In another time and another place, Serena was also very confused. She looked the same as Serenity in every way except for her attire. Instead of Serenity's princess-like dress, Serena wore a white blouse with a blue collar cut in a V-neck style. She had a knee length dark blue skirt and black shoes. It was her school uniform and quite a scratchy one at that.

Serena glanced at her surroundings in shock. The walls where white marble and tall. The hallway where she stood was lavishly decorated with paintings, some famous and some family portraits. Serena recognized several as she made her way towards the large doors at one end of the hallway.

Knowing her current attire would be inappropriate, Serena took a pen out of her pocket and held it up. "Lunar Pen, give me a dress of Princess Serenity's," she whispered loudly. Soon, Serena wore the same dress as the princess. Nodding in satisfaction, Serena lifted her hand and lightly knocked on the doors before her. The sound echoed through the silent hallway.

"Come in," a light voice answered from the other side.

Serena pulled open one of the doors just enough for her to step inside. As she shut the door behind her she looked at the woman behind the desk. She recognized her as Queen Serenity, her mother from the past. Before either the Queen or Serena could speak, the door burst open nearly knocking Serena over.

Sailor Pluto, the senshi of time, stepped through and addressed the Queen. "I am sorry to interrupt, Your Highness, but there seems to be a problem. There is a rift in time and I am unsure what effect it will have on us and our future."

"A rift in time?" Serena questioned.

Then Pluto turned to look at Serena, "You are NOT Princess Serenity!" she exclaimed. Serena's eyes widened. She had not expected anyone to notice so quickly. Then again, this was the Sailor Scout in charge of Time.

Serena dropped her head. "Not exactly..." She hesitated. How much should she say? Pluto might already suspect that she had not totally forgotten her past.

"Who are you then?" The Queen questioned motioning to Serena's attire. "You are dressed as my daughter. You look like my daughter. How could anyone look so much like her and not be her?"

Serena again hesitated. Glancing first at Pluto, she then addressed the Queen. "I am your daughter, Your Majesty," Serena said even as Pluto gasped, "but I am not Princess Serenity as Puu said."

Pluto smiled at the nickname the princess had granted her as a child. "Well said, Serena, but you are not supposed to have regained these memories yet." After looking at the girl for a few minutes, she asked, "How did you come to be in these clothes?"

Sheepishly, Serena whispered, "The Luna Pen."

Pluto's eyes widened as the Queen questioned, "What did you say?"

Ignoring her queen, Pluto continued questioning Serena, "Do you remember everything?" At Serena's nod, she asked, "How long?"

"Always," Serena replied.

"But you gave no indication of it?" Pluto was shocked, but hid her reaction. Her sought to question Serena further, but the girl just shook her head.

"Will someone please tell me what is going on?" The Queen demanded.

Both Serena and Pluto looked at the queen and then back at each other. Serena then motioned for Pluto to proceed because she knew Pluto would be able to explain it better and hopefully why.

Pluto took a deep breath as her queen looked at her expectantly. "This is Serena. She is right she is your daughter but she is Princess Serenity's future self. The time rift I was talk about when I came in must have switched the Princess Serenity of this time with Serena."

"You know your time explanations have rarely made since to me, Pluto, but how did this happen?" The queen asked, sounding frustrated.

Pluto shrugged, "I do not yet know, Your Majesty. Unless you do, Serena?"

Both women turned to look at the girl.

"No, I was hoping you did, Puu." Serena replied. "Today was just a normal day."

"Before any more is said, I need to emphasize the importance of keeping knowledge of the future in the future, Serena. You could damage your own past if you give away any information regarding the future of this time."

Serena nodded, "I already figured you would tell me that, Puu. That is part of the reason I changed," she replied, motioning to her outfit.

Pluto nodded, "Yes, that was indeed wise, but you will not be able to hold it for long. I suggest you retire to the princess' room and change."

Serena turned to the Queen, "I realize this is awkward for you. Would you rather I use a different room until I can return to my time?"

"That will not be necessary, Serena. Do you know where Serenity's room is or do you need an escort?"

"No, I remember," Serena smiles. "If you will all excuse me," Serena nods to each of them, including Luna and then exits the same way she entered.

"Pluto, if Serenity tried to use the teleport device, would that have affected this?" Queen Serenity questioned.

"Perhaps... I assume she was attempting to go to Earth despite their problems?" Pluto smirked.

"I believe so," the Queen sighed. "She did not even argue when I told her she could not go."

Pluto laughed, "I will look into that."

To Be Continued...

A Note from the Author: Please read and review. This is my first try at writing fanfiction. Thanx, _Princess Ophelia_


	3. Stitch In Time Chapter 2

A STITCH IN TIME by _Princess Ophelia_

DISCLAIMER: I **_DO NOT_** own Sailor Moon.

CHAPTER TWO

Serenity was still staring up at the school when someone grabbed her hand and started dragging her toward the building. "Come on, girl. We're going to be late if we don't book it By the way, nice dress."

Serenity looked at her companion and smiled. It was Mina, one of her best friends. Surely, Mina would know how to solve this problem with Endy.

"Mina, what's wrong with Endy?"

"Who's that, Sere?" Mina questioned still dragging Serenity through the hallways of the building.

"What do you mean? You know Endy. He's the prince of Earth."

Mina looked at her funny and then dragged her through a doorway and shoved her towards a seat. The room was already filled with a dozen other people already in seats and waiting for something. They were whispering quietly.

"We'll talk after class, Sere." Mina whispered.

As a woman walked through the door, the people quieted and waited for her to speak. "Class, turn in your textbooks to chapter three."

There was a rustling as the people found books and all turned to a specific section. Serenity watched in amazement as the woman started lecturing on a mathematical concept that she had learned three years ago. She was using some white pen on a dark, green board. Every once in a while, she would erase what she wrote which really surprised Serenity. Serenity leaned over to Mina and whispered, "Is she like a tutor or something?"

"Serena, do you have something you'd like to share with the class?" Serenity did not answer because she did not realize the woman was speaking to her.

"Serena?"

"Sere," Mina hissed, "she's talking to you…"

Serenity jumped. "I am truly sorry. Could you repeat your question?"

Surprised, the woman said again, "Do you have something you'd like to share with the class?"

"No, Miss." Serenity answered.

"Then perhaps you could give us the answer to this problem since you already know your material. Otherwise, you just earned a detention." The woman smirked at Serenity as if she knew something the girl didn't.

Instead of asking the meaning of a detention, Serenity glanced at the problem on the board. "Ten, Miss."

"Wrong. You just earned yourself a detention, Serena." The woman smiled and turned back to the board.

Serenity frowned. "What do you mean by wrong, Miss?" she asked.

The woman turned back around. She seemed angered by Serenity's question. "I mean you are wrong in your answer, Serena. The answer is not ten. Now, pay attention and you might learn something."

"I am not wrong," Serenity insisted. She looked over to see Mina slapping her forehead.

The woman was now clearly frustrated with Serenity. "Show me then, Serena, but don't say I embarrassed you later."

Serenity nodded stood and came forward and took the white pen. It wrote funny. Serenity quickly solved the problem and handed the pen back to the woman. She then returned to her seat and waited. The woman was still standing at the board in shock. "Serena, how did you know that?"

Another student raised their hand. "What's the big deal?" he asked when the woman nodded at him.

"Serena just answered a problem that I gave for extra credit to the senior class. A friend of mine was having trouble with it so I thought I'd let the students give it a shot." As she looked at Serenity, she said, "A freshman should not know the concepts that it would take to solve that problem yet, let alone Serena."

The others stared at Serenity. She was confused why so many people thought she should not know the answer to the problem. Then, a bell rang and every one got up to leave.

"Come on, Sere. We'd better get out of here before Mrs. H stops us. How did you know the answer to that problem anyhow? It sounds like even Amy wouldn't have even been able to answer it." Mina asked as she motioned for Serenity to follow her.

"Mina, I am very confused. I have determined that this is a learning institute but why does every one believe we are so far behind?"

"Sere, you and I are the worst students. We have never done well in school. I repeat, where did that answer come from?"

Serenity did not answer Mina but followed her from class to class until lunchtime. Although she did not learn anything from the teachers, she did learn about the difference between the earth she remembered and this crazy place she was in.

"You guys are never going to believe our morning," Mina exclaimed as she and Serenity walked over to where their friends, Lita and Amy were sitting on the grass.

"Actually, we heard about your math class. Ms. H is telling all the teachers and the students." Lita replied. She then turned to Serenity, "So what gives, Serena? How'd you know the answer?"

"Everyone has been asking me that all morning. As I have tried to explain, that concept is an old one for me. It should be old for the rest of you as well. And why does every one keep calling me "Serena"? My name is Serenity."

"Awww, Sere," Mina answered, "Serenity is your middle name. Serena is just another nickname you acquired through the years."

"I suppose," Serenity said thoughtfully. "That would make things easier when the people are addressing my mother or me."

The others looked at each other and shrugged.

The rest of the classes passed in a blur to Serenity. After school, she met up with her friends again and they took her to the "arcade." Serenity had never been to an arcade. She was not even sure what it was but it sounded interesting. Besides, the other's said that Raye would be meeting them there.

"Alright, young lady, we need to talk," Pluto began after Serena invited her into Serenity's room.

Serena sighed. She knew this was not going to be easy. Pluto had assumed things about her that her friends and family had assumed. They accepted her as who she portrayed herself to be rather than the girl she actually was.

"If you have known all your life that you were Princess Serenity, then why have you not told anyone or, more importantly, acted like it?" Pluto began.

"As a little girl, I had dreams about being a princess. I learned later that they were more than just dreams. They were memories. I think Helios added them in order to ensure Endymion and I would meet again."

Pluto smiled thinking about the Prince of the Dream World. Helios was a special member of the Alliance between the Moon, the Earth, and the Dream World. He was also good friends with Prince Endymion and Princess Serenity. He controlled their dreams and had always allowed them to interact through them.

"Anyway, as I was growing up, I started to prepare myself for the person I would eventually become. I taught myself grace, poise, and beauty. I read etiquette books and books on princesses. I learned everything I could about every subject that I thought would be prudent in the years to come. I even taught myself a couple languages."

Throughout Serena's explanation, Pluto's eyes grew wide as she realized how she had underestimated her princess. Serena was not the ditzy, stupid, cry baby she appeared to be.

"Then I saw this movie. I had begged my babysitter to let me stay up and watch it. I had nightmares for weeks. In the movie, the heroine acted the same in her normal life as she did when she was a hero. Due to that fact, the parents and siblings of the heroine were taken and tortured. I determined that if I ever was to be something great, I did not want my earth family to suffer.

"I started practicing being klutzy. I actually had to practice tripping and falling. I changed the way I talked and the way I acted. When I was alone, I would practice what I called my "princess" skills, but around everyone else they would never suspect that I was anything more. I suppose it worked."

"Yes, Serena, it did," Pluto said, "I had no idea you kept so much to yourself. I knew that as a child you were sweet and graceful but I thought you grew out of it or something."

"Once I realized the dreams were actually my past," Serena continued, "I waited. I knew I would eventually run into Endymion again. The whole reason Mother sent us to the future was so that we would have a life together as we wanted. The more I accepted my dreams as reality, the more memories Helios gave me. Eventually, he appeared in a dream and said, 'You now know your past, it is time to discover your future'. That was the day I met Darien." Serena smiled at the memory of her first encounter with her favorite enemy.

_She was walking home from school looking at another failed test score. She knew her mom would be angry but she had decided that her family's safety meant more to her than anything. Her protectiveness only intensified when her younger brother, Sammy, was born. Balling up the test, she threw it over her shoulder. There was no need for her mom to know anyway. _

"_Hey! Watch it, Meatball Head!"_

_Serena knew before she turned around that it was Endymion. Her heart knew his voice better than her ears. Unfortunately, his expression did not show the fondness she remembered. It mocked her and that made Serena mad. It got worse when he saw her test score. _

They had bickered since that day. Lately though, the bickering seemed more fun than hurtful. Serena, now, looked forward to their daily sparing sessions. She enjoyed running into him in the mornings even more because she would be in his arms a full five minutes before Darien realized it and stepped away. She smiled at the thought because Darien seemed even more dazed than she due to those encounters.

"I still have some of those dreams occasionally. They mostly come on days when I have had really bad arguments with Darien. I guess Helios was trying to remind me that Endymion is still deep inside Darien just as much as Serenity is in me."

"So, you have allowed yourself to become lazy and stupid to protect your family?" Pluto asked.

"Not exactly. I let my grades drop and I act lazy and stupid. Like I said though, I practice my skills when no one is looking. Even my mad dashes to school in the morning are planned so that I keep in shape. I must admit that it is nice to run into Darien as well."

"Do you know your IQ compared to Amy's?"

"Um…" Serena hesitated, "You know how Serenity's far exceeded Amy's?"

Pluto nodded.

"Well, I exceed Serenity's by the same amount."

Pluto's jaw dropped. This young girl that failed every single one of her classes was smarter than the princess she used to be. Of course, Serena had more resources than her past self making it possible. The shock was that Serena had applied herself despite everyone's assumption that she was lazy and stupid.

"Well, try to relax and enjoy your past, Serena. I do not yet know how to switch you back. I am going to your time to check on Serenity," Pluto finally said.

"Please don't tell my friends what you have learned about me, Puu. They would never understand."

"I will not tell them, but you know that things will never be the same for you in that time. Your friends will question why you are not more like Serenity. Anyway, I need to go check on Serenity and your friends in your time. I'll be back soon." Then, Pluto disappeared leaving Serena with her thoughts.

To Be Continued...

A Note from the Author: Please read and review. This is my first try at writing fanfiction. Thanx, _Princess Ophelia_


	4. Stitch In Time Chapter 3

A STITCH IN TIME by _Princess Ophelia_

DISCLAIMER: I **_DO NOT_** own Sailor Moon.

CHAPTER THREE

At the arcade, Mina, Amy, Lita, and Serenity sat down at a table and waited for Raye. Andrew, Darien's best friend and son of the owner of the arcade, came over and greeted each of them. He took their order and left for the kitchen. He noticed that Serenity was more reserved than Serena usually was but did not mention to the girls.

A moment later, the arcade doors opened and Raye walked in. After spotting her friends, she joined them at their table. "Serena, what's with the dress? Where's your uniform?"

Serenity glanced down at her clothes and then back at Raye. "I always wear this when I go see Endy, you know that…"

"Who's Endy?" Raye asks confused. She looks at the other girls but they just shrug.

"That is him," Serenity points as the young man from that morning walks into the arcade. "Yet, he is different somehow."

The other girls turn to see Darien walking into the arcade. Darien was Serena's worst enemy. They bickered every time they saw each other. Darien would tease Serena about her hair or her grades. Then, Serena would cry about how mean he was to her. They looked back at Serenity in shock.

"Darien?" They all asked at once.

Across the arcade, Darien heard his name and turned to see Serenity and her friends. Still confused about this morning, he walks over to them determined to get some answers. "Hello Ladies and Meatball Head."

The girls leaned back waiting for the explosion from their friend. Serenity looked up at Darien and said, "You really need to come up with a new one, Sir. You have called me that all day."

Shocked, Darien turned to the other girls and asked, "What's up with Serena? She ran into me this morning calling me 'Endy' She then acted like she had never been to Tokyo before." He could tell from their expressions that they were just as confused as he.

"We're not sure, Darien," Amy answered.

"Maybe I can answer a few questions," a voice behind Darien spoke.

"PUU!" Serenity jumped up and ran to Sailor Pluto.

"Serenity," Pluto smiled.

Serenity's eyes widened. "You are the first person to call me that since I teleported to Earth this morning."

"That is because you not only teleported to Earth, you teleported to a different time as well, Princess."

"Different time? What time is Serenity from? And where did she teleport from?" Amy asked now calling Serenity by her proper name.

"One thousand years in your past, Amy," Pluto answered.

"One thousand years! But my friends and I are still the same age, Puu?"

"There is a lot I can not explain to you, Serenity. For you to know your future, would damage the future. You know more than you should already but that can not be helped."

"If you," Pluto instructed, gesturing to the girls and Darien, "start remembering your past, keep in mind that anything you tell Serenity will jeopardize everything."

"Wait a minute! Why are you including me?" Darien asked. "I barely know these girls."

"Because you're Endy, Silly," Serenity said happily, smiling at Darien.

"Yes, he is Endymion." Pluto agreed. Then she cautioned her princess, "You must remember though that Darien has gone through different experience than your Endymion, just as Serena has gone through different experiences than you. Just as you and she differ, so do Darien and Endymion." Serenity nodded in understanding.

"So if our Serena is switched, then that must mean she is in the past where Serenity is from. Right?" Lita questioned.

"That is correct," Pluto answered.

"Serena trying to be a princess? Ha!" exclaimed Raye.

Pluto frowned at her.

"Then Mother knows I snuck away?" Serenity asked.

"Yes, we think that is when you and Serena were switched."

"How do we switch back, Puu?"

"When I find that out, Serenity, I will let you know."

"Darien, will you please go buy Serenity a milkshake?" Pluto asked.

"Why me?"

"Because I need to talk to the others…" Pluto answered giving him a pointed stare.

"Whatever," Darien muttered. "Come on, Meatball Head."

Once they were up at the counter, Pluto turned to the other girls. "Now the four of you must know, Serenity can not become Sailor Moon." At their collective gasp, she continued, "Sailor Moon was never supposed to exist. The four of you as the inner scouts were formed to protect the current princess or queen."

"But we haven't found our princess," Mina complained. "If Sailor Moon was not supposed to exist, the how does Serena fit into all this?"

"Except for you, Mina, the inner scouts had not discovered their hidden powers. So, through Luna, the powers inside Serena had to be awakened to protect this city and its people."

"The powers in Serena?" Amy questioned. "But you said Sailor Moon didn't exist? How could she have powers then?"

"Although she does not yet have the silver crystal, she can draw on its power. Her transformation to Sailor Moon is the crystal's attempt to protect her."

"I thought only the princess could use the silver crystal," Raye said.

"That is correct, Raye," Pluto answered.

"That would make Serena our princess," Amy spoke, her shock evident in her voice. "Of course, she and Serenity do resemble each other."

"No, no, no." All eyes turned to Raye. "Serena is a ditzy, crybaby. She is not our princess. I will not accept it."

"Then you will no longer be a sailor scout," Pluto stated, angry with the fiery girl. "The only reason you can become one is to protect the princess. If you will not acknowledge her rightful place, your abilities will diminish."

Raye's eyes grew wide as she processed the new information. She already felt different, but she brushed off the feeling.

Pluto then turned to the others, "I hope the three of you can hold off the yomas until I can determine a way to return Serena to this time. Until then, I will try to come when you need help. Good bye for now." Pluto left the arcade and disappeared.

"Raye, why won't you accept Serena as our princess? She is our best friend." Lita questioned.

"No, that means she'll get Darien too. I won't allow it. I deserve to be the princess and to get Darien. All she ever does is whine and cry," Raye retorted.

"I believe I have the right to choose who I want," Darien said coldly. He was standing behind Raye and heard her tirade. Deep down, he knew he was in love with Meatball Head. He knew Raye had a crush on him, but he had hoped that Raye would not interfere with his relationship with Serena. Now he knew she would if he ever admitted his feelings to Serena. And until Raye changed her mind, Serena would not even consider Darien as a boyfriend. She valued her friendship with Raye too much.

"Darien!" Raye squeaked. "I know it's your choice, but if you and Serena shared something in the past, I don't want it to ruin our future."

"I don't know what past you speak of, but you and I don't have a future as anything more than friends, Raye. I like you as a friend but I have never thought of you as more. I knew you did but I thought you'd grow out of it." Darien told her more gently. He knew that if he handled this badly, Serena would kill him. "I'm sorry if you think that there's more between us, but there isn't."

Serenity had been silent until now. "Raye, in the past you had a crush on Endy, too. You were mad at both of us when you found out about the betrothal. Ironically enough, Endy and I were both pretty annoyed as well. We wanted to have the right to choose. You and I tried to fight the betrothal. Slowly, I started to fall in love with Endy. Since you were still fighting, I tried to find the strength to help despite my aching heart. In the end, I had to tell you that I could not fight the betrothal any more."

If Serena and I are anything alike, she will side with you, Raye, because our friends are very important to us. Serena will not voice any affection for Darien until she has your approval. I beg you to reconsider. I cannot imagine any life without my love. If Serena feels differently then, so be it."

Raye only frowned back at the girl who seemed so different than their Serena.

"The palace is under attack!" Someone screamed down the hall from Serena. Instinctively, she ran towards the noise. Her mother's sailor scouts were fighting yomas and her mother was using the silver crystal.

"No," Serena whispered, "I can not live through this again."

"Serena!" Pluto shouted from behind her, "We need to get you away from here."

"No, Pluto! I have to help. I can not just sit by and watch like last time. Now that I know I have the power, I must do something." Serena was desperate. In her dreams and memories, she had watched her mother, her friends, and her love die countless times. She could not stand by when she could help them.

"Moon Prism Power," She screamed and began her transformation. A moment later, Sailor Moon stood there ready to do battle.

"Alright, Sailor Moon," Pluto conceded, "but no speeches. These people have never heard of Sailor Moon. They don't need to know who you are. Got it?"

"Fine." Serena answered and ran to help her mother and the Sailor Scouts. She could recall that this was only a pre-attack. The real attack would come later tonight after the ball. Memories of her last dance with Endymion floated through her mind as she blasted yomas. Her mother and the older scouts looked at her questioningly but Pluto's glare silenced their unasked questions.

Hours later, the fight was over. It had lasted a much shorter period of time than before due to Serena's help. Before anyone could ask questions, she hid and transformed back to her princess dress. When she returned, Pluto nodded at her and explained what had transpired as if Serena had not been there the whole time.

"We need to act as if nothing is different," the Queen said. "Tonight's ball will go on as planned." Everyone agreed and continued the preparations.

"Pluto, I want to try to teleport to earth," Serena asked. "Perhaps that will reverse the effects from this morning."

"Why would you do that when I am already here?" asked a deep voice from behind Serena.

She turned to see Prince Endymion. From the perspiration on his forehead, she could tell he had been fighting with the others. He face turned red when she realized he probably saw her fighting as well. Hopefully, he had not realized it was his fiancé.

"Endy," she whispered and threw herself in his arms. Strong arms wrapped tightly around her in response. They were not the arms Serena longed for but they were close enough.

"I am so glad that you are alright, my princess," Endy said gently. "You are not hurt, are you?"

"No, Endy," Serena answered quietly. Her dreams and memories did not even begin to compare to the reality of being in his arms. It had been so long which made her want to savor the feeling more.

"Serena, I do not think your attempt to travel is wise," Pluto interrupted, reminding Serena that this Endy was not her Darien. Now, she wanted to go home even more so that she could set things right with Darien.

"Puu, if that is what we think caused this to begin with, then I really think I should try." Serena pleaded. "I am scared." She hoped Pluto would hear her silent plea not to have to repeat the events that would take place tonight.

"Princess, Earth is not safer unfortunately. In fact, my parents sent me here to help your mother because the Earth can not withstand the enemy any longer." Endymion explained, not understanding that the girl before him was not the princess he knew.

Serena's eyes continued to beg the Senshi of Time until she caved in.

"Alright, Serena, let's try it before anything else happens."

Serena turned to Endymion. She laid a hand on his cheek and smiled sadly. "My prince, I will join you in a few minutes. This is something that Puu and I have to do." Serena then kissed him on the cheek and turned away.

"Come with me, Prince Endymion," Queen Serenity called. Serena smiled at her gratefully knowing she understood. If all went well, she would have her daughter back within the hour.

Serena turned to follow Pluto, but the Queen's voice stopped her. "Daughter?"

Serena turned to face her Mother.

Queen Serenity just opened her arms knowing that there was some reason that her daughter would live on and she would not. Serena ran into them and hugged her tightly. "I love you, Mother, and I always will," she whispered.

"Let's go, Princess," Pluto called already leading the way to the Teleportation Room. Serena stepped out of her Mother's arms and turned. She followed Pluto to the familiar room. Once there, Serena stepped up onto the device, closed her eyes and waited.

To Be Continued...

A Note from the Author: Please read and review. This is my first try at writing fanfiction. Thanx, _Princess Ophelia_


	5. Stitch In Time Chapter 4

A STITCH IN TIME by _Princess Ophelia_

DISCLAIMER: I **_DO NOT_** own Sailor Moon.

CHAPTER FOUR

One minute, Serenity was staring at Raye urging her to let Serena have a chance to be the princess she was, the next, she was staring at Sailor Pluto in the Teleportation Room back on the Moon. "Puu?" she questioned. "Am I home again?"

"Yes, Princess," Pluto sighed, relieved to see her princess standing where Serena had been only moments before. "Serena decided to try to teleport to Earth since that is the way you switched in the first place. Apparently, it worked," she smiled.

"Serena's friends seem to believe she is nothing more than a dumb, whiney, crybaby. Yet she is the one that put forth the effort to switch us back," Serenity commented.

"Serena has put up a façade for most of her life, Serenity. If you had not switched places with her, she may have never taken it down. She is much more than she allows her friends and Darien to believe."

"Well, I hope she puts Raye in her place because I could tell Darien was more than interested in Serena. He acted just like Endy did before we admitted our feelings to each other. He holds back more than Endy does, but his feelings run just as deep."

"There is much I need to tell you. There has been an attack on the moon and the Prince of Earth is here to help defend you and your mother. The ball tonight will still happen though."

"Endy's here?" Serenity exclaimed. "Please take me to him, Puu."

"As you wish. We will talk on the way." Pluto explained that although her mother, Luna, and Pluto knew of the change, no one else did. Pluto gave Serenity strict instructions not to discuss event of the future without Pluto being present. She also informed Serenity about the battle that took place only minutes before Serenity appeared in the teleporter but left out Serena's involvement in the battle.

"Well, that was quick," Endymion commented as he saw his princess step into the room. Serenity's eyes lit up and she threw herself into his arms and sighed.

"I am so glad to see you, Endy, even if it is during these trying circumstances."

"Were you able to teleport to Earth?" he asked.

Serenity, unsure of how to respond, looked over at Pluto to allow her to explain.

"Your parents must have blocked the transporters, Prince Endymion," Pluto answered. "We could not establish a connection."

"Well, I must say I am grateful for that. I was quite confused that you would want to travel to Earth when I am here to protect you, my princess."

Serenity giggled at his chivalry. "I am glad that it did not work, Endy. I would much rather stay with you anyway."

Pluto smiled sadly at the prince and princess. Their love was obvious. It was too bad that it would only last a short time. Laughing at herself, she realized that if Serenity was correct about Darien's feelings, then their love was also reborn and lived on in another life. Although she knew the events that were to take place in mere hours, Pluto was helpless to stop them. She would be there though when the queen made a wish on the silver crystal before breathing her last breath. Her wish was that her daughter, the prince, and her daughter's friends would have another chance at life and at love sometime in the future. Serena, Darien, and the others were the fulfillment of that wish.

Serena opened her eyes and grinned widely. "Pyro, why do you look so sour?" She asked of Raye who sat across from her. Everyone turned to look at her in shock.

"Serena?" They all questioned. "Is that you?"

"Yep, I take it all of you knew about the switch?"

"We didn't even see you change," Amy commented.

"Probably because Serenity and I were wearing the same thing," Serena tried to explain.

"That would make sense…" Amy replied.

"We sure are glad you're back, Serena," Mina said as she jumped up to hug her friend.

"So, Raye, you never answered my question. What's up?" Serena persisted, seeing Raye's expression had not changed when she realized it was Serena and not Serenity.

"Nothing," Raye responded with a frown, "I got to go. I have chores to do."

Confused, Serena stared after her friend as Raye left the arcade. Shrugging, she turned to Darien who was standing next to her, "So, what are you doing over here, Jerk?"

"Trying to figure out why you were acting so weird, Meatball Head," he replied.

"Oh? Did you find out?" she questioned grinning.

"I think so," he answered mysteriously.

"Serena, we need to tell you a few things that Serenity did. You need to be prepared if someone questions you," Lita said, distracting Serena from asking Darien what he meant.

"Okay, shoot."

"Well, the first and major thing she did," Amy began, "was answer a senior level extra credit math problem correctly."

Serena started laughing. It was not her normal hyena laugh; it was more like a delicate amusement. "I bet Mrs. H was speechless."

"Oh, she was floored, Serena," Mina said smiling. "Serenity also baffled all of our other teachers as well. I swear, she was smarter than our Amy."

"Not quite," Serena commented.

"Why not?" Amy questioned, looking at her friend strangely. "There were several things I had to look up to verify."

"Serenity is from the past, Amy. Your knowledge would surpass hers because you have more material available to you. I must admit though, she is smarter than your past self." Serenity smiled at the memory of beating Amy in a brain challenge as they grew up in the past.

"So, Serena, you remember your past?" Mina questioned. "Do you remember who you were?"

Serena nodded but did not elaborate.

"Why do you remember but we don't?" Lita asked. She had wanted to ask why Serena did not act like the Princess of the past, but she did not want to hurt her friend's feelings.

Serena shrugged. She knew why but she did not want to answer them. She glanced at Darien, but he was looking at his feet and not her. She wondered if he had been experiencing the dreams as well.

Noticing Serena looking at Darien, Mina asks slyly, "So you remember your past with Darien then?

At this, Darien looks sharply up into Serena's eyes. Serena held back a cringe since she had hoped to address this issue later when she could be alone with Darien. Finally, she answered her friend, "I have memories of the love Serenity and Endymion shared."

Serena hoped her eyes said more than her words. At Darien's slight nod, she knew he remembered some of the past perhaps even all of it. She also knew that he understood why she held back.

Turning back to her friends, she asked, "You said Serenity did other things that I would not normally do. What were they?"

"Besides throwing yourself at me?" Darien joked.

Serena smiled, "I would think that would be no different than literally running into each other every morning."

Darien laughed. "Yeah, I guess it wasn't much different. Except since I knew you were acting weird, I gave you a ride to school."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Mina answered, "all the girls at school are so jealous of you now."

"She didn't do anything else extremely different, Serena, except act like the princess she is."

Serena frowned. How would she ever explain to her friends and Darien that the person they believed her to be was a myth? She could not just tell them that the girl they had seen that day was more like the real her than the girl she had shown to them for the past year.

"I'm sorry, Serena," Amy said sounding contrite.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Amy," Serena answered. "It is my own fault that Serenity and I seem so different." At their confused looks, she decided to change the subject. She asked, "Anyway, why's Raye so upset?"

"That would be my fault, Serena."

Serena turned to Darien in shock. Not only had he called her by her real name, but he had admitted that he was the cause of Raye's bad mood. Something big must have happened right before she and Serenity switched back.

"What do you mean?" she asked hesitantly.

"Raye is mad because of Endymion and Serenity. She thinks that because they loved each other, that love was passed to us as well."

Serena frowned. That love had passed into her through her dreams and memories. That love gave her the power to heal and fight for the people she cared about. That love was a dream worth fighting for. The love she felt for Darien was something new. Something shared only between the two of them. He was her soul mate. The love she remembered from the past only served to strengthen the love she felt for Darien now.

"She thinks you are going to try to steal Darien from her," Mina continued where Darien had left off. "You know how she has wanted to date him."

Serena nodded. She knew about Raye's crush. She knew it must have hurt Raye deeply to know that she and Darien shared a past. That was one of the reasons she kept up the fight with Darien. As long as they fought, she did not have to admit her feelings for him. She could complain that they were enemies and she could stay away from her friend's crush.

"I told her that I will make that decision. The past can not make that decision for me," Darien continued. "Then I told her that I could never be more than friends with her."

Serena looked at him for a long time. Part of her was hurting for her friend and the other part ached for Darien because she knew he had not wanted to hurt Raye. Finally, she smiled, "I know you did not mean to hurt her."

Darien sighed, "No, I didn't but she's still acting mad at you."

"She's jealous about more than just Darien," Lita said hesitantly.

"It is also because I am the princess, right?" Serena questioned. Her friends' eyes widened that she mentioned that in front of Darien, but she was pretty sure he already knew that Serenity was her past just as much as Endymion was his. One glance at his expression proved her theory true.

"Am I right?" she again questioned.

They nodded sadly.

"There's more," Lita said. "It has to do with Mars. Pluto said something about Mars won't exist if Raye keeps acting like this."

Serena gasped. She had to find Raye quickly before a monster attacked. They would need Sailor Mars.

"Darien, you and I need to talk," Serena said, looking into his eyes, hoping he would understand. "But first, I need to go find Raye. After I am done, I will come find you and we will talk, okay?"

Darien nodded. He took a napkin and wrote down an address and a location. "I'll be in one of these to places," he told her handing her the napkin.

Serena nodded, and then turned to her friends. "I have to go find Raye. Hopefully, she will be a little more understanding after we talk." She stood up and left the arcade.

To Be Continued...

A Note from the Author: Please read and review. This is my first try at writing fanfiction. Thanx, _Princess Ophelia_


	6. Stitch In Time Chapter 5

A STITCH IN TIME by _Princess Ophelia_

DISCLAIMER: I **_DO NOT_** own Sailor Moon.

CHAPTER FIVE

"Raye, we need to talk," Serena said once she had reached the temple and spotted her friend.

Raye turned away but not before Serena noticed the tears in her eyes.

"Raye, you are my best friend. I am close to the others but no one else understands me like you do. You know my worst fears and make me face them. You are like the sister I never had. Please talk to me."

Raye whirled around. "It's not fair," she cried. "It's not fair. You get everything and I'm left with nothing. I kept hoping that we would discover that I was the princess. I would learn that I had a family and a guy that loved me. I even hoped that Darien would be that guy. Now, with a little announcement from that weird Sailor Scout, you're the princess and you get Darien. It's not fair!"

"Raye, I wish I could give you your memories of the past. You do have a family that loves you. You are a princess and you do have a guy that's out there waiting to be your soul mate. The only part that does not add up with your dreams is Darien."

"I'm a princess? Then why are you the one we have been searching for?"

"In the past, all of the planets except Earth had formed an alliance. The moon was a part of that alliance. Because everyone loved Queen Serenity of the Moon so much, they asked that she rule over the planets within the Alliance. She agreed.

"Her best friends were the queens from the four closest planets, Mercury, Venus, Mars, and Jupiter. Although she was also friends with the Queens of the other planets, the distance created a gap between the inner and outer planets. The outers were loyal but not formally involved in the alliance.

"Because they loved their friend, the queens of the inner planets swore their loyalty to Queen Serenity and became the Sailor Scouts. Their duty was to protect the queen. The outers had the ability to become scouts as well but only in times of desperate need.

"Princess Serenity was Queen Serenity's only child and the heir to the throne of the moon and position as head of the alliance. The princess' of the inner planets were Serenity's best friends and were in line to take their mother's places as the sailor scouts when the Princess became queen."

"What happened?" Raye asked wishing she could remember as well.

"The moon was attacked. Everyone died. My mother, Queen Serenity, made a wish on the silver crystal that the children would be able to live their lives. The crystal granted her wish and we were reborn."

"Wow. I never knew. You remember everything?"

"Yes, everything," Serena answered sadly.

"I don't understand. If you remember the princess you were, then why do you act as you do?" Raye voiced, asking the question that the others had been wanting to ask.

Serena decided that even if she put off telling the other girls about her façade that she had to tell Raye. She had to prove that Raye was really her best friend and that she trusted her. "I am going to tell you something that I have only told Pluto. I only told her because she forced it out of me."

Raye nodded and Serena told her about her training, her knowledge, and the movie that changed her life. After she was done, Raye just stared at her in wonder.

"Prove it," Raye challenged with a grin. So Serenity started speaking in one language, then changed to another, then another until she had gone through almost fifteen different ones. Raye's jaw dropped in amazement.

"Serena," Raye said seriously, "You can't keep hiding yourself. It'll tear you apart trying to be two people."

"I know," she sighed. "I am trying. I did not trip or fall the entire way here. In fact, I walked."

Raye smiled. This would sure take some getting used to for all of them.

"What about Darien?"

"What about him?" Serena asked dodging the obvious.

"Well, do you like him? And don't you dare lie to me even though you know I have a crush on him."

"I'm in love with him, Raye," Serena finally answered, "but I wouldn't hurt you for the world."

"So, what's this guy's name that was my soul mate in the past? Did he look anything like Darien and Endymion?"

Serena smiled knowing that Raye was telling her that it was alright to go after Darien. "Well, now that you mention it, yes, he did. That explains a lot. You got him confused with Darien in the past too."

"Yeah, Serenity said something like that," Raye replied.

"I sure will be glad when you and the others regain your memories."

"Do you know why you have your memories and we don't?"

"Kind of but it would be too hard to explain. When you regain your memories, ask me again."

Raye nodded then asked, "So, now what?"

"Now, we try to find Mother's crystal. I will need it when we face the Negaverse. Until then, we just keep protecting the innocent and living the lives our families sacrificed for." Serena paused. She had a question but was unsure if she wanted to hear the answer. "But first, I need to know something."

"Alright," Raye answered.

"Will you be loyal to me? Will you accept me as the Princess of the Moon? It may mean one day I will rule over you and I need to know if you are okay with that. As my scout, your first duty is to protect me. Can you handle that?"

Raye looked away, contemplating Serena's words. She knew why Serena had asked and she wanted to make sure she gave her a truthful answer. "If you had not told me about your façade, I think I would have still had a problem. Knowing who you really are, I feel more confident trusting you as our leader and ruler. You have prepared yourself well, Serena. I am only sorry I did not see it sooner.

"I want to be Sailor Mars, Serena. I want to fight for love and justice. I want to be able to protect you if the Negaverse comes after you. Please, let me be a scout."

With a simple nod, Serena accepted her friend's plea knowing that Raye's powers had been restored to her. "Now, I promised Darien I would talk to him after you and I had talked."

Raye smiled knowing that Serena had but her before Darien. "Go on. When you're done, I'll see you at the arcade. Okay?"

"Sounds great!"

To Be Continued...

A Note from the Author: Please read and review. This is my first try at writing fanfiction. Thanx, _Princess Ophelia_


	7. Stitch In Time Chapter 6

A STITCH IN TIME by _Princess Ophelia_

DISCLAIMER: I **_DO NOT_** own Sailor Moon.

CHAPTER SIX

Darien had written down his apartment address when he had handed Serena the napkin. Fifteen minutes after she left Raye's temple, Serena knocked on Darien's door.

"How did things go with Raye," Darien asked, stepping aside to allow her in.

"She accepts me for who I am and who I was. That is all I can ask of her," Serena replied.

"What about me?"

"After I told her that there was someone else out there waiting to meet her, she let go of you as well."

"Jadeite," Darien said, remembering one of his guards in the past that Raye had fallen in love with.

"You remember," Serena whispered.

"I didn't know if they were memories or just recollections from dreams I have had since I was a child."

"It was that way for me too," Serena told him. "I had dreams that seemed so real it was like I was remembering something. The true memory of the past comes when you accept those dreams as reality, Darien."

"I already did," He told her. "This afternoon, when Pluto introduced Serenity as the past Princess of the Moon, I knew."

"So you remember everything?"

"Yes." Darien paused for a moment then asked, "What particular time did you return to?"

"The worst day of my life," Serena answered. Her eyes glistened with unshed tears. "The day everyone died."

Darien frowned. That was the memory he hated most and Serena, his love, had to relive it.

"I left shortly after the pre-attack, though. I told Puu that I could not face that night again. Thankfully, trying to teleport to Earth just as Serenity had done switched us back."

"I'm glad. Serenity was a nice memory, but she isn't you…"

Serena frowned and turned away. What if Darien did not accept the real her?

"Serena, Helios gave me those dreams about our past."

Serena nodded in agreement.

"But," Darien continued, "After we met in this lifetime, he gave me dreams about the present as well."

Shocked, Serena turned back to face him. Wide-eyed, she asked, "What do you mean?"

"I saw you grow up, Serena. I know about the movie that terrified you. I know that underneath this façade of clumsiness and laziness is the real you."

"You have known all this time?"

"That is why I always teased you about those specific things. I knew you were hiding and I just wanted to see if you'd show me the real you."

Serena thought about his reply. Something did not add up though. "What about calling me 'Meatball Head'?"

Darien gave a sheepish look then smiled, "Your hair is just so beautiful." He reached out and took a strand letting it slide between his fingers. "I couldn't be arguing with you and then suddenly call you beautiful, now could I? So, I came up with that nickname to catch myself."

"You think my hair is beautiful?"

"Aww, Sere, I think you are beautiful."

Serena blushed, "Thanks."

"Serena, I have loved you since I met you. I remembered Endymion's love for Serenity through my dreams, but I fell in love with you the day you threw that test paper at me. Please say you'll be mine."

Serena nodded, "Yes, Darien. I, too, remembered Serenity's love for Endymion, but it is you that I fell in love with."

Then, Darien took her in his arms and lifted her face to his. Their lips met just as Serenity's and Endymion's had one thousand years ago.

As the kiss ended, Darien whispered, "There's only one thing I don't understand… The sailor scouts are your court, but who's Sailor Moon?"

THE END

A Note from the Author: Please read and review. Thank you for those of you who have already sent reviews… _Princess Ophelia_


End file.
